


In the Dark, There Is Discovery, There is Possibility, There Is Freedom

by aunnawhite



Series: Cute and Nerdy DexNursey [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, i dont know?, kinda just winged it, like none at all, really minimal angst, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunnawhite/pseuds/aunnawhite
Summary: gotta love that bs title.dex and nursey get together in their sophomore year and there's more characterization than like actual plot detail probably,just a little fluffy fic which i wrote with no intentions or actual ideas of what was going to happen, so i think it turned out well.





	In the Dark, There Is Discovery, There is Possibility, There Is Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the intro fic for another dexnursey fic I want to write. They'll actually be fully fleshed out characters in it, I promise. I write this in the middle of the night lol. I know I'm just like dropping stuff everywhere, but there's reasons. I just wanted to write something cute. This is my first fic in this fandom, though I've been in it for a while.

Derek Nurse was in the frequent habit of going to Annie’s when he needed inspiration for his latest assignment. Something about the low hum of everyone else’s conversations and the splashes of coffee into mugs made him able to actually focus. Well, unless his d-man and secret crush Will “Dex” Poindexter happened to join him.

“Hey Nursey, I saw in the window,” Dex said as he unloaded his various study materials and textbooks onto the table. “Thought I’d join you.”

Studying with Dex hadn’t been a problem before the new campus health doctor thought Derek would do better off his ADHD medication. On the bright side, Derek wasn’t so anxious anymore, but he could easily mess up his concentration and not get anything done a whole week.

“I have this huge multi-variable calc quiz coming up, and I don’t think I even get the basics,” Dex laughed as he cracked open a book. “How’s your MSA poetry class going?” he asked.

“I have a huge advantage of being fluent in MSA, but I haven’t gotten anything done for this assignment we have due this week,” Nursey replied, glaring at his laptop screen.

Derek internally sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be getting any work done. He closed his laptop, looking up as Dex started what looked like a practice problem. When Dex didn’t get past the second step, Derek thought about offering to help Dex.

“Y’know, I’m pretty good at math,” Derek said in a helpful tone. “I tested out of the requirements for my major, since there was only like one. But, yeah.”

Dex appeared to take him seriously for a second, but instead said “Eh, I think I’m okay. Just a bit burnt out from practice is all.”

Last year, Derek would’ve taken offense to what seems like Dex blowing him off for no good reason, but Derek quickly resolved his issue with Dex when Derek realized he had a crush on Dex. It took Dex a week to adjust, but since then they had become close friends, which was a blessing and curse for Derek.

What really complicated things was what Dex drunkenly confessed one kegster one month ago. Or, after one. A sober Nursey was bringing a drunken Dex home. Dex had stopped at a bench to rest, and leaned onto Nursey while slurring the words “I would totally go gay for you, y’know. Not that I’m not already gay. Y’know. But like, I would come out for you. So we could date. And stuff.”

Nursey thanks the heavens that Dex forgot that conversation, because Nursey actually valued Dex as a friend, more so than he did freshman year. Nursey also knows he couldn’t force Dex to come out, not ever. Nursey had this principle about closet cases, that no one should ever force them out, that they had to decide for themselves. And so, Derek waited for Dex to confide in him.

…

Waiting was becoming really hard for Derek. All he could focus on was Dex, it seemed. Derek’s favourite professor held Derek back after the Wednesday morning class let out. Ms. McGraw taught Derek’s Modern Standard Arabic poetry class. Ms. McGraw was understanding when Derek told her about his ADHD and how it might affect his classwork.

Derek knew what she would say to him. He tried his best to pay attention when she looked at him and said “Derek, I’ve noticed that you’ve seemed a little more than usual out of it, recently. Is everything okay?” The concerned look on her face made Derek feel guilty.

“It’s just that I’m not taking the medication anymore. My dad thought it wasn’t right for me to take prescription drugs for what he thinks is laziness,” Derek told her, a bit bitterly. “He thinks I need to go see my Imam or something. Mami and Mom said there was nothing they could do, because he threatened to stop paying my tuition. I’m sorry I’ve passed a lot of things in late, I just have been distracted lately. I’ll try my best,” Derek said honestly.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Derek, that must be an impossible situation,” Ms. McGraw replied, consolingly. “Just let me know, if you need to talk, okay? I’m here for you, too. And it looks like your ginger friend is waiting for you. I wonder if he’s that ginger ‘friend’ you write so much about,” Ms. McGraw teased. Derek felt his cheeks heat up as he turned to go. He nodded and Ms. McGraw smiled. “Have a good day Derek.”

…

“Hey Nursey. Thought we could meet up for lunch today? Bitty actually made me a huge picnic lunch when I told him I was going to skip lunch with him today. My prof moved class up because of some appointment or another,” Dex shrugged and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s chill.” Nursey thought that was pretty flimsy excuse, but he wasn’t gonna give up the extra Dex Time™. They walked over to the tree by the Pond that Derek frequented. Bitty actually packed Dex a huge lunch somehow, despite not knowing Derek would be there. Between two 6’ hockey players, they only managed to eat half the food.

“So, uh. How’s school going?” Dex asked awkwardly. “Anything new?”

Derek looked at him suspiciously. He had a feeling this lunch was planned. “Yeah actually. I think I’m gonna drop out and join the circus.” Dex looked a bit miffed at this response. Before Derek could respond, Derek was drowned by a pile of leaves courtesy of Dex.

“No, seriously. You’ve been off lately. Is everything okay?” Dex pulled a concerned Chowder expression. Derek couldn’t resist the cute/hot combination in front of him.

Derek sighed, “Yeah, I’ve been taken off this medication I take for my ADHD. It’s been hard to adjust to it.” Well, now Dex knew just about everything about him now.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Is there anything I can do?’ Dex asked, looking the complete part of concerned boyfriend. If only, Derek thought.  
“Not distract me all the time, I guess. Not really much else.” Derek really couldn’t help how much he wished Dex could be his boyfriend. He basically was, in all but name. Bringing him on picnics, ambushing him with said picnics to talk mental health issues, joining him in cafes because he felt like it.

“Oh my god, have I really been doing that? I had no idea,” Dex looked impossibly more concerned.

“It’s not really your fault, you kinda just distract me when you walk in the room,” Derek replied, trying to reassure Dex, before he realized how much I-have-a-crush-on-you that sounded.

Dex looked at him with a confused smile and laughed. “Yeah, I’m sure the freckles must be a huge distraction.”

Derek didn’t immediately reply with a denial, so Dex had the opportunity to puzzle over it. Derek kinda avoided looking directly at Dex’s face and their picnic got a lot more awkward for Derek.

“Um, so I had an ulterior motive for this picnic,” Dex confessed.

“Huh,” Derek said noncommittally, still avoiding Dex’s face.

“This would easier if you looked at me, Derek,” Dex lowkey snapped. Derek was a little shocked, so he did what he said. Dex’s face looked serious. “Thanks. Anyways, I just wanted to officially tell you that I’m gay. I know you know, and I also know that I drunkenly told you I was in love with you like, last month. It’s true, by the way. I do love you. I am in love with you. I don’t know why you didn’t say anything, but I respect that, and just wanted to clear things up.”

Dex didn’t look at him, now. Derek was a little shocked. He never thought Dex would come out, honestly. Last summer Derek met the Poindexters and thought with that kinda family, that you never came out. So, Derek didn’t say anything again.

“I would kinda like to know what your response is. If you have one,” Dex said, impatiently, still not looking at him.

“Well, I’m lowkey in love with you too, Will, yeah. It’s pretty chill,” Derek laughed. “I mean, you brought me out for a picnic.” Derek kinda sat there, in disbelief, that Will was like his boyfriend now. “Wait, are we dating now?” he asked, to be clear.

“I’m Will, now, am I? Yeah, I hope so, Derek. I mean, why not?” Will replied, trying to be chill, for once in his life.

Derek smiled, for once feeling very chill and calm. “Chill.”

Will’s groaning over the word was quickly stopped as Derek launched himself into Will’s lap. Derek wormed around until he got into a comfortable position and sighed in contentment. “Uh, ow, Derek,” he objected.

“Sorry babe,” Derek said and kissed Will’s cheek. Will let it go, as they laid against the old tree and stared at the geese near the pond.

…

Bitty was faithfully waiting at the Haus for an update from Dex for two hours, when he decided to take matters into his own hands. By the time he found them at the Pond, Bitty found them passed out against the tree. He took a quick picture to blackmail them later (why not), when they made their relationship public. Bitty woke them up and they walked back to the Haus, where Bitty started dinner and his homework, while Dex and Nursey curled up on the green monstrosity. Bitty took another picture, because they were just so cute, and sent the two to Jack. Jack’s reply read “Finally,” which Bitty and every other member of the SMH team agreed with.


End file.
